


because promises are easy

by ideare



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: thekpop100, Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>love is a lie, which means i've been lied to.<br/>love is a lie, which means i've been lying, too.<br/></p>
</blockquote> <p>and sure, <i>sure</i>, because promises are easy to make but a lot harder to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because promises are easy

faint traces of hope linger on the edge of jinyoung's lips as he moves on to another part of mark's body, trailing whispers of _love_ , of _adventure_ , of _freedom_ across mark's skin like he's tattooing it there. mark never really pays much attention, now is no less different.

sure, sure — freedom.

jinyoung stops for a second, glancing up at mark, his dark eyes sparkling like wishful stars, eager to disclose all the wonders of the universe. "i promise it'll be different when we leave here."

and sure, _sure_ , because promises are easy to make but a lot harder to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> for [challenge #4, 'fairy tale'](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/14472.html), on thekpop100.
> 
> summary quote from ['our velocity' by maxïmo park](https://youtu.be/bMHHCpQ9M-Y).


End file.
